Catwoman (DC Animated Universe)
Catwoman was an arch-nemesis and lover of Batman. Biography Rich, glamorous and stunningly beautiful, Selina Kyle is a former socialite who became the notorious burglar called the Catwoman. Lured by the thrill of the hunt, she steals rare and beautiful objects with feline names or designs. Catwoman also enjoys a special bond with real cats, and all felines, tame or wild, instinctively trust her. With her catlike reflexes and cat-o-nine-tails, she is a formidable opponent who is nearly a match for Batman. Realizing Batman now has a team of allies, Catwoman assembles a female feline gang of her own to bedevil them. Selina Kyle has always had a thing for cats. She is a sophisticated, yet vengeful woman who is both as beautiful as she is deadly. Selina Kyle is a strong animal rights activist. However, as Catwoman she often takes matters into her own hands. This brings her into conflict with Batman. Catwoman has a somewhat different relationship with Batman than the rest of his rogues gallery. She is attracted to Batman and he shares that attraction in return. However, the law separates the two from anything more. It should be noted that while Catwoman and Batman have had their encounters, so have Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. Catwoman has a thing for Batman, and while he hates to admit it, Batman is drawn to her "animal" magnetism. Even though they operate on opposite sides of the law, there is an undeniable attraction between them. Catwoman is not all bad, however. She has a love for felines and a desire to protect animals at all costs. Of course, her methods often involve theft and destruction. Despite her criminal nature, Catwoman is a sophisticated beauty; it's no wonder Batman finds her alluring. As her alter ego, Selina Kyle, Catwoman has even had the pleasure of dating millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Powers and abilities Exceptional martial artist and spectacular athlete/acrobat Equipment and technology Catwoman owns a pet housecat named Isis. Razor sharp claws, whip Gallery Catwomanconcept.png|Bruce Timm's original design didn't work with the dark backgrounds, but was later retooled for The New Batman Adventures 120px-Catwoman_(BTAS).jpg|Catwoman in Batman The Animated Series AS Selina Kyle.png|Selina Kyle in Batman The Animated Series m1.gif|Catwoman/Selina Kyle in The New Batman Adventures Appearances ''Batman: The Animated Series *"The Cat and the Claw (Part 1)" *"The Cat and the Claw (Part 2)" *"Perchance to Dream" (As Selina Kyle) *"Cat Scratch Fever" *"Tyger, Tyger" *"Almost Got 'Im" *"Batgirl Returns" *"Catwalk" ''The New Batman Adventures *"You Scratch My Back" *"Cult of the Cat" *"Chase Me" ''Gotham Girls'' *"Lap Bat" *"More Than One Way" *"Precious Birthstones" *"The Three Babes" *"Lady X" *"Hold That Tiger" *"Miss Un-Congeniality" *"Cat -n- Mouse -n- Cat -n- Mouse -n-" *"Bat'ing Cleanup" *"Cat Sitter" *"Gotham Noir" *"Ms.-ing in Action" *"Gotham in Pink" *"Gotham in Blue" *"A Cat in the Hand" *"Jailhouse Wreck" *"Honor Among Thieves" *"No, I'm Batgirl!" *"Signal Fires" *"Cold Hands, Cold Heart" ''Batman Beyond *"Dead Man's Hand" *"Out of the Past" (Seen in a picture and singing Catwoman impersonator) ''Justice League Unlimited *"Epilogue" Other Appearances This version of the character appears as an alternate skin for Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City. She was also a villain featured in various versions of The Adventures of Batman & Robin: The Video Game. See *Catwoman *Catwoman (Julie Newmar) *Catwoman (Lee Meriwether) *Catwoman (Eartha Kitt) *Catwoman (Michelle Pfeiffer) *Catwoman (Maggie Baird) *Catwoman (Halle Berry) *Catwoman (Anne Hathaway) Category:Batman: The Animated Series Characters